


【你x张鹤伦】快乐

by keymon



Category: Real Person Slash
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keymon/pseuds/keymon
Summary: 文字最大的妙处可能就是妄想都可以爽吧。至于不好就是笔力不足还不够爽(。“你”可以是你我他世间万物，任何喜欢张鹤伦的人。张鹤伦是平行宇宙的张鹤伦。只求千万千万千万不要上升本宇宙的张鹤伦。
Relationships: 你x张鹤伦
Kudos: 1





	【你x张鹤伦】快乐

**Author's Note:**

> 文字最大的妙处可能就是妄想都可以爽吧。至于不好就是笔力不足还不够爽(。  
“你”可以是你我他世间万物，任何喜欢张鹤伦的人。  
张鹤伦是平行宇宙的张鹤伦。  
只求千万千万千万不要上升本宇宙的张鹤伦。

张鹤伦坐在你的床上。他明明下台一会儿了，却还穿着大褂，就是领子扣子有点没扣好，露出白皙的脖颈。

你走近前，问他：“热吗，怎么不换衣服？”

他眼风扫过你，一副嫌弃的样子，似乎对你哪里很不满意，哼道，“不热。”

你又看了他一眼，立刻便发现了什么，你眯起眼睛：“伦儿，你大褂下面，是没穿衣服吗？”

张鹤伦脸上表情还是一本正经的，但你已经对他很了解，三秒钟不到，他就忍不住笑出了声。他笑着自己也觉得不好意思，弯下腰，习惯性拿手去捂脸，你眼明手快一下抓住了他的手。

“害什么羞啊。”你凑近他，“敢撩不敢负责吗？”

“说啥呢，都等你半天了。来来来，大战三百回合，谁先不行谁是孙子。”他捋胳膊撸袖子。

但你看着他已经略微泛红的脸，暗自感叹长得白也不容易，想装个流氓都会被肤色出卖。

你又觉得他这副样子实在是可爱，不欲再呈口舌之快，或者说，你打算快些让“口舌”用到它们该用的地方。

你吻上了他的嘴唇，同时手顺着胳膊往上爬，嘴里含含糊糊，“这不来了。”

你此时是一只腿半跪在床上，双手捧着他的头吞咽着他的呼吸，膝盖正好顶在他两腿之间，你发觉有什么东西开始发硬。

你当然知道那是什么，你开始用膝盖去蹭他。同时你的舌头更加粗暴地在他口腔里肆虐，来不及咽下的津液拉出银丝，拖曳在两人间。

这一个吻终于结束的时候，张鹤伦已经是半躺在了床上。你稳了稳呼吸，不想给他太久喘息的时间，就拿手戳他已经高高挺立的地方，立刻换来一声短促的低叫。张鹤伦抬脚踹过来，你手轻轻一捏，踢了一半的腿便软了。

你丝毫不费力气地用另一只手接住了他的腿，大褂翻了下去，他的小腿白嫩细滑，你揉捏着，看着……忍不住一口咬了上去。

“我靠！”已经有些意乱情迷的人毫无提防，猛地一缩腿。你也立刻意识到刚才咬人的力气好像大了点。看看自己制造的牙印，你决定用行动道歉。

在他骂到“那是人腿不是肉骨头”的时候，你成功地解开了下面的扣子，把下摆整个掀过去，他的重要部位便展露在了你的面前。

你虽然早不是第一次见，却还是觉得这东西和他全身上下其他地方一样，又白又嫩，透出点娇俏可爱。

你舔上去的时候都在自我反省是不是滤镜戴太厚了。

“嗯……”他喉咙里发出一声粘腻的哼唧。你像得到了鼓励，加倍卖力起来。你的口腔包裹着他，用舌头有技巧地去刺激他的性器。你的手掐在他大腿根部的位置，来回摩挲着，没两下，那片最嫩的皮肤就泛起些红色。

张鹤伦已经沉浸在了你带给他的快感中，他没有试图掩盖，断续地呻吟着。这些声音对你来说仿佛最好的助情剂，你加快了吞吐的速度。他难耐地在床上扭动着身子，一只手抓住你的头发，试图让自己更加深入。

你为了表现出道歉的真诚，最后用两个深喉让他射了出来。

“啊……”

你爬起来，跨坐在他身上，俯身看他。他的胸口剧烈地上下起伏着，眼神没有聚焦到你，呆呆地对着天花板，显出些无辜。他的嘴唇还是红艳艳的，有些不自然地肿厚，你想了想，用手指沾着他的精液，恶作剧似的涂抹上去。

“啧，这还没你皮肤白。”你调笑道，“快尝尝。”

”呸！”被味道刺激，他这才回过神来，使劲擦了擦嘴唇，便要把你推下去。你哪里会配合，这么个缺乏锻炼一身小肥肉的主，你一只手就给按了回去。

“爽完了就想走可不行。”

你慢慢地，以一种很色情的方式解自己衬衫的扣子。张鹤伦看着你“臆想之健硕”的身材，小幅度低下头瞅了自己一眼，显出些懊恼。

你当然不会放过他的任何一个细微表情，将衣服扔到一边，你赤裸着上身，用手揉捏他的小肚子。

“是不是想减肥了？”

他偏过头不理你，你闷笑着把头钻到他半敞的大褂里面，吸吮上他的一边乳头。

他身上的每一处你都喜欢，但硬要排名的话，胸怎么也能进前三。

光滑细嫩有弹性，发达却又不是硬邦邦的肌肉，更不说白花花得晃人眼睛了。你有些顾不上用技巧取悦他，只是循着生物本能吮着吸着舔着咬……好在这次你及时刹住了车。

他两只手都紧紧扣在你的肩上，不知道是要推拒，还是想把你拉得更近一些。你一边用嘴和手对付他的奶子，一边用自己的胸肌蹭着他的肚子，这种肌肤相亲却丝毫没有缓解饥渴，只是使你身体里那把火烧得更大了。

“咱们快入正题吧宝贝儿。”

却是张鹤伦先开了口，他随着你的动作在床上扭来扭去，身体摩擦着床单，看来也是一副欲火焚身的样子。

你虽然正中下怀，但嘴上是不肯放过的，“这就不行了吗？”

“去你的吧，你这啥呀，整我这一身哈喇子，你……操！！”

你在他展现自己遮不住的东北口音时已经蜿蜒向下，此时没犹豫，直愣愣地探了进去一根手指。

你听到他的声音里有疼痛和欲望。

“放松点。”你开始尝试转动。

“你他妈……嘶……成心的吧。”他皱着眉头，显然被异物入侵的不适感占了上风。

“小小的不舒服是为了更大的快乐，宝贝儿。”你没有理会他的抱怨，小幅度抽插的同时又挤进去了一根手指。

“怎么这么紧啊。”你的第三根手指遇到了困难。

你抬头看他，他立刻做出一副泫然欲泣的样子，仿佛遭受了什么不公正的指责。

“下台了还演，你上瘾啊。”你觉得好笑，感受着他故意收缩的括约肌紧紧夹着你的手指。

你可不会被小小的困难逼退，你用手指轻轻刮搔着他的内壁，慢慢抽出，又深深地探入，用指尖摸索着，不放过内部的每一寸地方。很快你寻找到了那一点，你按下去。

张鹤伦仿佛触电似的，整个身体都小幅度地弹动了一下。再顾不得假装什么，他在你连续不断的攻击下发出甜腻的呻吟，身体对你完全敞开了。

你很满意自己的手法，但同时也感到无法再忍。你抽出手指，内壁的软肉依依不舍地挽留着你。你迅速脱掉裤子，早已胀成“臆想之大”的阴茎终于摆脱了束缚。

你对准他的穴口，腰部用力，温柔缓慢却又坚定地进入。

他喉咙深处发出了一声悲鸣，被巨大的浪潮淹没一般，紧闭着眼睛，他的两条腿被你折到身前，呈一种不自然的角度蜷缩着。你亲吻他的脚趾。

完全进入的那一霎时，你的整个世界仿佛都消失了，你只剩下那一点在战栗。只有和他的接触刺激着你的全部知觉，还在提醒你还活着。

完整地、紧密地、毫无缝隙地贴合以后，你开始深深浅浅地抽插，一开始速度不快，为了给他适应的时间。可你渐渐觉得不满足，那温暖紧窒包围着你，每一次摩擦都那么舒服。可还是不够，你需要更多，你想要给他更多。

你无法自控地加快了进出的频率，幅度也越来越大，整根拔出再全部没入，借助着惯性变换着角度，一次比一次更加深入他的内部。他的肠壁紧紧绞着你，你有种自己仿佛可以贯穿他，触到他内脏的错觉。

他无意识地喊叫着，嗓子已经有些哑了，变了质的痛苦夹杂着欢愉。

但还是不够深。  
  
你换个姿势，把他翻过去。

大褂早已被拉扯得不像样子，但还半挂在他身上，他肌肤扎眼的白和黑色大褂对比鲜明，激起你更大的反应。

他早已任你摆布了，被你一翻就顺从地趴在床上，只在你退出后发出几声不满的哼唧。

你一把扯掉碍事的布料，压到他身上，恶狠狠道：“说，在台上的时候是不是里面也是光着的。”

他身体一僵，被你话里的下流意味刺激得短暂清醒。他回头看你，一副不可置信的样子，你知道他马上就会怒声反驳，但你就在这时一挺身。

他未出口的骂词变成了一声长长的呻吟。 

你对他的敏感点已经了如指掌。现在的姿势更方便带给他舒服。

连续地对准那一点戳刺，很快就使身下的人软成一团，他双腿难耐地绞着，手伸向自己，早已忘了刚才在说什么。

你哪会那么容易放过他。

一把抓住他双手，“别，别急。”你大口喘着气，说话也断断续续的。他比你更差，连完整的字音都发不出来，只是破碎地喊叫着。

他挣扎，可只是徒劳，你力气上占据压倒性的优势，一只手掐着他的腰，另一只手将他两手固定在头顶。前面得不到抚慰，他只能随着你的节奏不断去蹭着床单，顶端分泌的液体很快就沾湿了一片。

快感不断积聚着。你觉得自己也快要支撑不住了。

你再次加快了速度。同时松开了钳制他的手，绕到前面揉搓他胸前的那两团软肉。

极致的快乐到来时，你觉得头皮仿佛要炸掉。同时你听到他带着哭腔的叫声，他又一次射精了。

高潮使他的内壁收缩，湿润的粘膜贴得你越发紧，在你最为敏感的时候又增加了新的刺激。

你甚至以为自己会在那一刻死去。

但你没有，你只是倒在了他的身上。两颗心脏以各自的频率剧烈跳动，那么近又那么远。你甚至希望自己在那一刻已经死去。

谁也没说话地休息了半刻，张鹤伦估计是被你压得不舒服，攒起余下的全部力量翻了个身，你没试图控制自己的身体，顺势就摔到了床上，你软下来的性器从他身体里滑出来，浓稠的白色液体从未完全合拢处流出。你看着，旧事重提：“我的也没你皮肤白。”

他的眼角还泛着红，渗出几滴生理性的泪水。他连白眼都懒得给你一个，背对你侧躺过去。

你不满意，凑上去抱他。双臂从背后环绕过他的腰，捏他肚子上的肉。他还是不理你，你又霸道地用腿分开他的，紧紧缠上去，像一只树袋熊。头埋在他的脖颈，伸出舌头去舔他耳朵后面的汗。

“你快乐吗？”你问。

“嗯。”这次他回答了。他的鼻音带着浓浓的倦意，仿佛只是随口应一声，但你心满意足地笑了。

“我也很快乐。”


End file.
